Here to fore, we have requested the electric and electronic equipment like a personal computer convenient functions, high speed operations and low consuming power. It is performed by including high integrated IC and exchanging the IC from NMOS to CMOS.
And now, we need higher speed and lower consuming power on standby. But the high speed clock and the loss of transformer circuit interfere this realization.